1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid ejection head adapted to eject micro-drops of liquid so as to be suitably used as an ink-jet head for ejecting recording ink in the field of ink-jet recording or as an ejection head of an inhaler for causing a subject to inhale atomized liquid medicine into the lungs in the field of medical treatment and also to various apparatus equipped with such a liquid ejection head.
2. Related Background Art
Liquid ejection heads adapted to eject micro-drops of liquid have been popularly used as ink-jet heads in the field of ink-jet recording. Ink-jet heads are required not to simply eject liquid droplets but to eject liquid droplets stably in a desired direction. Various proposals have been made to date for conventional ink-jet heads to meet the requirement.
For example, there is a proposal of forming a liquid chamber equipped with a nozzle that is located in the inside of the liquid in the ejection port for ejecting ink and controlling the foaming vector generated in the liquid chamber so as to be directed in a single direction and drive liquid droplets to fly out (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-144579). There is also proposed an ink-jet head having a discontinued wall arranged around a heat emitting section and adapted to control the foaming vector and form liquid droplets in order to eject ink as liquid droplets on a stable basis and improve the quantity of recording (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-77422).